For many years, analog-only Frequency Modulated (FM) receivers have included space-diversity antenna systems and diversity processing to reduce multipath degradation. Diversity is also used in Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) receivers for multipath mitigation. However, current HD Radio receivers are not equipped with a spaced diversity antenna system for shared processing between an analog part and a digital part of the HD Radio receiver. HD Radio refers to the technology developed by the iBiquity Company for the broadcast and reception of digitally-modulated radio signals in the AM and FM bands.
It would be desirable to develop a diversity receiver with shared processing paths and a method of processing a radio signal using shared processing paths.